Toa
The Toa are the heroes of the Matoran Universe. They are powerful beings that have Elemental Powers and a Kanohi. Toa also carry Toa Tools, which aid in the channeling of their Elemental Powers. Although Toa tend to serve the powers of good, this is not guaranteed; Toa have been known to be swayed by their negative emotions, such as greed. History The Great Beings, when creating the Matoran Universe, implemented the concept of the Toa as the defenders, who would protect the universe's primary residents, the Matoran. Basing the general design on the warrior species of Spherus Magna and the powers off of the Element Lords, the Great Beings created Helryx, the first Toa, who assisted the Matoran in the construction of Metru Nui. Helryx was also a member of the Hand of Artakha, which defended the universe from early threats. They also created Orde, a male Toa of Psionics. However, due to Orde's aggressive nature and failure to calm the Zyglak, they made all subsequent Matoran users of Psionics female. After the first Toa, certain Matoran were imbued with a specific energy at their creation. Matoran who had this energy triggered were transformed into Toa this way, instead of being created by the Great Beings. More and more Toa came into being, eventually replacing the Hand as the main protectors of the universe. Helryx later founded the Order of Mata Nui, and prohibited other Toa from joining. Cautious of the great power they had given the Toa (and not recognizing their nanotech creations as independent beings), the Great Beings created a being called Marendar to destroy the Toa if they did not shut down as planned when the Great Spirit Robot fulfilled its task. Marendar was only to be activated by the presence of Toa on Spherus Magna, and was sealed away in a Protodermis vault until that time. A group of eight Toa, consisting of Lesovikk, Nikila, and six others, banded together and became the first known Toa Team; however, all but Lesovikk were killed by Zyglak. Six Toa, the Toa Mata, were created by Artakha at the behest of the Great Beings. These Toa, who were designed to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui should something happen to him, were trained by the Order of Mata Nui, and later put into stasis to await the time they were needed. The Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization originally tasked with creating Rahi, began assisting the Toa, using them to defeat common enemies such as the rebellious League of Six Kingdoms. The Toa also earned themselves the enmity of the Dark Hunters, a group of renegades devoted to profit making. The Dark Hunters killed various Toa over the years, though some Toa defected from the side of good and joined the mercenaries. A group of Toa began to grow suspicious of the Brotherhood, believing they would take on the same goal as the League: to overthrow the Great Spirit. They gathered any useful information about the Brotherhood, such as the names of their members and fortress locations, on a stone. However, their base was situated next to a Frostelus encampment, and they were eventually attacked. An inexperienced Toa, Lhikan, was ordered to take the stone and run. However, when he went to retrieve the stone, he found it to be gone, stolen by two Skakdi who later joined the Dark Hunters. Several Makuta hired elite teams of Toa for protection, who were named the Toa Hagah. The Toa Hagah defended the Makuta for many years, though they also eventually began to mistrust the Brotherhood. One group, led by Toa Norik, discovered proof of the Makuta's treachery, and led a rebellion. All other teams of Toa Hagah were assassinated or corrupted by the Brotherhood following this event. When the Dark Hunters declared war on Metru Nui, numerous Toa from all over the universe rallied under Lhikan's command to defend it. The war ended when one of the Toa Mangai, Nidhiki, tried to gain rule of the city by betraying his brothers and sisters to the Hunters. However, Lhikan learned of the betrayal, and agreed to permit the Hunters to leave at the request of Hakann in exchange for the Makoki Stone. The Toa then ambushed the Dark Hunters, forcing them to leave and to take Nidhiki with them. Several thousand years later, the Toa Mangai began mysteriously disappearing after being sent out on missions. Lhikan grew suspicious of Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise. To ensure that new Toa would arise to stop him, he gave Toa Stones to six chosen Matoran, following the stars (which Teridax tried to defy, but the Order of Mata Nui ensured their existence). Together, these new Toa sealed Teridax in a cage of Protodermis and brought the Matoran to the island of Mata Nui for safety, becoming Turaga in the process. In wake of the Great Cataclysm, Toa everywhere became aware of the Brotherhood's treachery. From the Codrex, six Toa Canisters carrying the Toa Mata were sent to the island of Mata Nui to begin Mata Nui's reawakening. A thousand years later, the Matoran Takua gathered up all six of the Toa Stones which the Toa Metru had hidden on the island. Using the Toa Stones, he summoned the Toa Canisters of the Toa Mata, which had malfunctioned and lain floating in the ocean of Aqua Magna after the Great Cataclysm had occurred. The Toa arrived on the island, and began to undo the attacks and damages done to the island and its inhabitants by Teridax. They became the Toa Nuva, and Takua consequently became Takanuva, Toa of Light, and together, they temporarily defeated Makuta Teridax, allowing the Matoran to return to the island of Metru Nui. Shortly after, a new team of Toa, the Toa Inika, was created from six Matoran who were transformed by the energies of the Red Star whilst searching for the missing Toa Nuva, who had gone to the island of Voya Nui to find the Ignika, the Mask of Life, in an attempt to save the life of Mata Nui. They were successful in their search, becoming the Toa Mahri along the way, and the Toa Nuva embarked on a quest to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's reawakening. They were successful, and were sent to the universe's core, Karda Nui. Equipped with new armor and weapons from Artakha, the Toa Nuva embarked on a final confrontation against the Brotherhood of Makuta. They succeeded in waking Mata Nui and returned to Metru Nui. There, they learned that Teridax had taken over Mata Nui's body and thus the entire universe. The Toa rallied against the oppressive regime of Teridax, and began fighting against his forces. After Teridax landed on Bara Magna, Takanuva and Tahu were able to escape the robot with a force of Toa, and they started fighting Teridax's forces. When Teridax accidentally sent out a tractor beam that pulled the two moons of Bara Magna back to where they had originally been, a piece of one smashed into his head, killing him. After his body crashed onto the ground, the rest of the Toa in the Matoran Universe came out to the surface of Bara Magna, which soon became part of Spherus Magna. Unfortunately, the sudden presence of Toa on the newly reformed planet activated Marendar, who then escaped onto Spherus Magna. The Toa began to work with the Glatorian to help integrate Agori and Matoran societies. Tahu worked with Ackar and Kiina, while others went to fulfill the last request of Mata Nui to find the Great Beings. Toa of Water worked with helping water breathers migrate from the Matoran Universe. Alternate Universes The Melding Alternate Universe Great Beings created Toa the size of prime universe Matoran in this reality. They had all the same powers as the prime Toa, and helped save Spherus Magna from shattering at all. Spherus Magna Alternate Universe As the Makuta never rebelled in this universe, the Toa moved to Spherus Magna and began to interact with Glatorian and Agori a thousand years prior to the time it occurred in the prime universe. The Kingdom Alternate Universe Toa helped stabilize Mata Nui and block the Rahkshi and Makuta from entering the Matoran Universe after Matoro failed to resurrect the Great Spirit in this splinter reality. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this alternate universe Toa Tuyet killed Lhikan, later taking the leadership of Metru Nui away from Turaga Dume and forming a Toa controlled empire. Resistance forces led by Lesovikk and Pohatu, aided by the prime universe Takanuva stormed the Coliseum, and Tuyet was severed by a portal that allowed Takanuva to escape. Abilities and Traits The Toa have a myriad of abilities, most of them developed from a limited capacity possessed by Matoran. In addition to the minute elemental traits of Matoran, Toa have a fully developed ability to control a single element; Stone, Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Ice, Light, Sonics, Gravity, Plasma, Magnetism, Lightning, the Green, Iron, and Psionics. Proficiency with an element is a learned skill, with more experienced Toa able to perform a wide range of tasks. Using the element draws upon a reserve of power, a reserve that is constantly being recharged. Toa are capable of releasing all of their Elemental Energy at once in a Nova Blast, but this ability is rarely used due to the damage and death it can cause. The organic-protodermis and mechanical physiology of the Toa gives them much greater physical strength and endurance than their Glatorian counterparts, as well as superhuman durability. They also heal faster than Glatorian and other organic beings due to the properties of organic protodermis. Despite having varying set sizes, most Toa are about the same height. All Toa wear and can use the abilities of Great and Noble Kanohi masks; without wearing a mask, their power is greatly weakened. Toa must train in order to access their Kanohi powers, or be forced to use them in stress-inducing situations. Within a Toa's body is an energy called Toa Power, and Toa use this energy instinctively. This energy is dormant within all Matoran, and is the trigger for transforming into a Toa; Toa that were never Matoran also possess this energy. Unlike Elemental energy, Toa Power does not recharge, so it must be used cautiously. A Toa will turn into a Turaga if they have completed their destiny and sacrifice their Toa Power. If a Toa has expended all their Toa Power before they fulfill their destiny, then they will become a Turaga as soon as their destiny is fulfilled. Toa have other abilities as well, including the ability to merge into Toa Kaita. Another power is the ability to forge a mental link with another being, which can be used send them visions of things seen from the eyes of the Toa who created the link. Tools Toa are known to carry a variety of weapons that they use to focus their elemental energies. Many of them also serve dual functions, such as Toa Metru Nuju's Crystal Spikes doubling as snowshoes. Toa are also known to wield secondary weapons, usually projectile launchers. When Matoran are transformed into Toa by normal means, they will automatically receive a set of Toa armor as part of their transformation. The armor's appearance is dictated by what the Matoran expects a Toa to look like. However, Toa who were previously Matoran have otherwise identical body designs underneath the armor. The Toa Mata are exceptions to this rule, having been created as Toa. Known Toa * Toa Cordak * Toa Hagah * Toa Mangai * Toa Metru/Toa Hordika * Toa Mata/Toa Nuva * Toa Inika/Toa Mahri * Other Toa Social Structure and Interactions The Toa typically organize themselves into a team structure; these teams typically consist of six members, though smaller or much larger groups are not unusual. Toa are also known to go solo, although this is rare. All Toa devote themselves to the cause of the Three Virtues, and strive to see them defended. Matoran look up to and revere the Toa, and the Toa in turn befriend the Matoran, and attempt to protect them to the best of their ability. Toa Code The Toa Code is a series of principles developed over the time, after the Toa realized that their success depended on having the trust and respect of the Matoran, and not their fear. Although this code's exact rules remain unknown, one of the key rules is that Toa must not kill their enemies, unless they have no other choice. However, certain circumstances allow Toa to avoid the Code, like instances where saving one's enemies would potentially cause the death of the Toa. Almost all Toa follow this, known exceptions being Helryx, who cannot afford to obey the Code, Lesovikk, who does not consider himself worthy of the title "Toa", and Tuyet, who ignores it. Quotes Trivia * A little more than 40 active Toa now remain. Currently, twenty-six of the remaining Toa are accounted for: five Toa Nuva, Toa Mata Tahu, the five remaining Toa Mahri, the Toa Hagah, Takanuva, Lesovikk, Krakua, Helryx, Tuyet, Orde, Chiara, Zaria, and Varian. Toa revived in the Red Star do not contribute to this total. * Ignika and Mata Nui were not considered true Toa, as both simply labeled themselves as such. Both of them were bodies that the Mask of Life itself created. * Artakha can create Toa, but only if the Great Beings provide him with the necessary materials. Category:BIONICLE